Change of Scene
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Here you go guys, this is a Densi story. I hope you really like it. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Operations were always taxing, but when it included a six month baby who had just lost both her parents, as well as her last remaining family member it became more about how the young girl was going to spend the rest of her life. We knew of Callen's past being shifted from home to home and we didn't want that for the little girl who was so obviously attatched to all of us. So as we sat at our desks, Kensi holding little Nikki cooing sweetly at the smiling baby all I could think was that after almost a year of dating and six months engagement we could pull this off  
"Kens, can I talk to you?" I asked and she looked at me across the bull pen when I smiled at her reassuringly she got up from her seat and handed Nikki to Sam. She followed me to one of the free offices and I closed the door behind her, before I started to pace the floor. It didn't take long before she put her hands on my shoulder and stopped me  
"Marty whats wrong?" she asked and I hesitantly looked up into her eyes  
"How much do you love spending time with Nikki?" I asked her and her eyes bulged  
"You not seriously thinking about adopting her are you?" she asked and I nodded my head, showing her that I was indeed thinking about adopting the young girl  
"Kens, I'm pretty sure we can do this. I mean we already have a relationship with her, she trusts us and we can't put her into an orphanage, look what happened to Callen" I said and saw her deflate  
"She is adorable" she said and I smiled  
"Please Kens. I know we can do this, I can't bear to say goodbye to her she has made such an impact on who we are in such a small amount of time and honestly I don't think my future is going to be anything without her and you" I told her and she smiled  
"I know, I believe we can do this Deeks" she agreed and I beamed, before kissing her passionately, I knew that her and Nikki had grown very fond of each other during this case.  
"We have to talk to Hetty" Kensi said and I nodded, grabbing her hand and we made our way over to Hetty's office.

Hetty was in the middle of doing an enourmous pile of paper work, when she looked up at us over the rims of her glassess, I cleared my throat and started  
"We want to adopt Nikki" I said and Hetty motioned for us to sit down. So sitting in the two seats on the opposite side of Hetty, we waited for her to talk. She put down her pen and shuffled a couple of pieces of paper on her desk.  
"Nicole has been through a very traumatic experience are you sure you want to take that on?" Hetty asked and I looked at Kens and we both nodded  
"Hetty we can't give her up, she's had such an impact on us already that I don't think we could give her up. We are willing to do this, to take her in as our own and raise her. We don't want her to be raised the way Callen was, with no idea who he is or where he came from. We want to give her the life that she would never get if you put her in an orphanage or adoption center" I told Hetty and she smiled a little, before her face fell and she asked  
"And what happens when she's older and she wants to know where she comes from and what happened to her family?" she asked and we looked at each other  
"Easy, we tell her the truth, thats what she deserves" Kensi answered and I smiled.  
"Right well then I guess there is no use trying to stop you guys. In here is all her medical information and the adoption papers you will need to fill out. I have a lawyer here who will discuss all the details with you and help you through everything" she said and we looked at each other shocked  
"You knew we would come and ask you if we could adopt her?" I asked and she smiled  
"I had a hunch Mr Deeks. Nicole is a very adorable little girl, its hard to say no to a face like that" she told us and we smiled. Getting up to leave before she called us and we turned around  
"I have given you the next two weeks to settle into a routine with her that she and yourselves are comfortable with, and to buy the approriate things you shall need. As well as that Director Vance has managed to secure one of the safe houses for you two to start your family in, its in a very safe neighbourhood. I have also had Mr Beale and Miss Jones arrange for movers to come in and pack your things for you and have it ready for transportation" she told us and we looked at each other stunned as she stood and handed us the keys to our new house.  
"Thank you Hetty" we both said as we followed the lawyer to a secure room.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like it. This is kinda like my other Densi story but im liking this one better. Tell me what you think, feedback is the best motivation**


	2. Chapter 2

We spent two hours with the lawyer and were surprised it took us that long, we had fully expected it to take us longer. In that time we had managed to update all her information, discussed if we wanted her last name to remain as it was and then decided that since she didn't have a middle name we would make her last name her middle name, just so she some way of knowing who she was. We had updated her medical records and added who she would go to if anything was to ever happen to Kensi and I. Just as our meeting was finishing Hetty walked in with our new schedule, and we discussed it making sure we were both happy with it, before I was pulled aside by Hetty. Kensi headed back to the bull pen and I waited for Hetty to start speaking, when she didn't I started  
"What can I do for you Hetty?" I asked and she handed me a classified folder. Confused I opened it, and read what it was  
"I think its time you resigned from the L.A.P.D and joined NCIS. I would be more able to control your hours. Besides I think you've more than earned it Mr Deeks" she said and I smiled slightly. As a matter of fact, for the past coupe of months I had been thinking of joining NCIS more often. This was were I belonged, I may have the street built into me but that wouldn't change, I would still have my contact and that would make it easier.  
"Do you have a pen?" I asked and Hetty held out a fountain pen. Smiling I signed it and handed it back to her. Handing her my L.A.P.D badge and service weapon she smiled and walked away. Smiling to myself I made my way back into the bullpen and noticed that Kensi was watching over Nell like a mother hen, making sure she was doing everything right and that Nikki was fine.

I wrapped my arms around Kensi's waist and she relaxed a little into my embrace before she turned in my arms and searched for a clue as to what me and Hetty had been talking about. When she didn't find any she asked  
"So what was that about?" I smiled and shrugged heading to my desk and grabbing the carrier from beside my desk, before walking around the bullpen and making sure that we had everything that we had come in with that morning.  
"How long do you have off?" Sam asked  
"Two weeks" Kensi said going back to her protective mother hen stance trying to intimidate Nell.  
"Thats not very long and you have to buy the approriate things for a six month old, settle down, unpack and get yourselves into a routine. Thats going to be hard isn't it?" Callen asked and I smiled  
"We have each other, besides we were the ones who looked after her over the last week and a half whilst working on this case, we have a lot of stuff already. I know we can make this work" I told them determined to not fail Nikki.  
"We know Deeks, you and Kens have it sussed. You'll be fine" Sam said and we smiled.  
"What are you three still doing here? You have alot to do before you can get settled tonight" Hetty said pretty much shooing us out of the bullpen. Everyone said there goodbyes to Nikki and we made our way out of the building toward our car.

**A/N: Hello my followers, thank you for your reviews and comments. Just letting you know I'm not all that confident writing NCIS LA but I'm giving it a crack and you all seem to be enjoying it so I'll carry on. Don't forget to review :P**


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to our new place, courtesy of Director Vance the moving guys who had been sent to our apartment were waiting for us to arrive with the key. It was almost the spitting image of the house that we had when we were undercover a couple of years ago, in the gated community where we had posed as the married couple, the outside was almost exactly the same and even had the archway for an entrance. Walking in with the carrier in my arms Kensi and I decided which room was going to be Nikki's and which was going to be ours, and then where we were going to set up an office and our training room. Monty who had come to work with us that day was happily running around exploring his new surroundings. When the movers had unpacked the boxes we had asked them to, and help set up Nikki's room the way we wanted it we payed them and they left. After a rather long morning at work and unpacking our house we decided that we would order take out for lunch whilst Nikki went down for her afternoon sleep. We had a long afternoon of shopping and unpacking to do and it was going to be tiring enough without a couple of breaks every now and then. So when Nikki went down for her nap Kensi and I had lunch and then unpacked the things that would need to go in our bedroom.

The sound of gurgling coming through the baby monitor about an hour later indicated that Nikki was awake, looking over at Kens who seemed lost in a trance in her new walk in wardrobe, that was almost bigger than our bedroom which was huge as it was. So I turned the volume down on the monitor and walked down the hall to her bedroom and walked in. She was facing the door, on her side something she had been doing for the past couple of days, babbling to herself. I made my way to her side and picked her up, smelling the familiar smell of a dirty diaper, something that I had become accustomed to the last week and a bit. Putting her down on the changing station, I made quick work of the dirty diaper and cleaning her off before replacing the diaper with a fresh one. Taking off her onesies that she went to sleep in and grabbed a new t-shirt that had flowers on it, and a pair of jeans and putting on the little shoes that we had for her. I got her changed and the whole time I talked to her making her giggle and babble at me, something that had become the cutest sound to me in the last couple of weeks. I turned around and there stood Kensi, I smiled at her and she smiled back. When she didn't move forward I turned alightly to pick Nikki up and turned back round looking at her, reading her expression.  
"What?" I asked and she smiled  
"Nothing, this just looks amazing on you. I can't believe she's ours now" she said and this time I smiled. Moving towards her as Nikki clung to my neck  
"I know its unbelievable but we've got this Kens, we will be fantastic" I told her kissing her quickly on the lips before pulling back and announcing  
"Lets go shopping" Kensi smiled slightly and I heard the little giggle that came from Nikki and I smiled. I had a feeling that Nikki was going to be one of those uncontrolable shoppers, who would need 100's of shoes for no other reason than the fact that she could.

Entering the first store, to get the rest of the baby equipment we would need, having only brought the essentials for her not knowing what was going to happen to her. Now though we had to get things that would help her learning, toys that would help expand her imagination and encourage her to develop mentally as well as physically, the confusing thing for Kensi and I was that there was too much things out there, each trying to beat the other with its many different qualities that are different than the other products that seemed to be exactly the same thing. Two hours and a very unrealistic amount of money later we had everything from new bottles to toys and sheets for her bed, including a new blanky. We also had to go shopping for clothes for Nikki since the amount of clothes she had wouldn't last until Wednesday and since that was still two days away we were in serious trouble. Getting everything from dressess to swimming togs, to more pairs of jeans and t-shirts, leggings that were super cute, and a couple of coats because it was getting colder outside and we didn't want her getting ill. Kensi then declared that she needed more shoes and a pair of slippers and I had to smile at the fact that she was going completely over board on these sorts of things when she would probably grow out of them in the net six months. But upon mentioning it to her her reason was  
"We get bigger sizes than she is currently and then she'll still be able to wear them in six months, besides, its not like she is actually going to be walking anywhere at the moment" she said and I smiled. Eventually I managed to drag Kensi away from the adorable little elmo onesie, but upon her complaining I went back and got an elmo and cooke monster one just to keep her quite. It worked because she was gushing about how cute she would look in one of these.

Finally after a long afternoon of shopping, which included our weekly grocery shop we ended up bringing everything inside, before I took the groceries to the kitchen to stock the cupboards and Kensi went upstairs with the baby gear to hang up and put away all her new clothes, and toys. I smiled knowing that it would take her longer to get everything sorted upstairs than it would for me to put everything away down here and then start preparing dinner. I was right, by the time Kensi came down stairs with Nikki in her arms and a bag full of new toys I was half way through cooking dinner and getting Nikki's dinner ready and heated up. As she wasn't completely on solids yet but knowing that she loved her pureed fruit and vegetables I got that ready for her and grabbed her spoons. However if you had told me three months ago that Kensi and I would be adopting a child who had just lost her parents, a little girl who we had both fallen in love with and claimed as our own from the moment we set our eyes upon her I would've told you you were crazy. Funny how things can change in a couple of short weeks.

**A/N: Tell me what you think of it, please your opinion means alot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Today we were having lunch with Julia, Kensi's mother. After meeting her a couple of years ago back when we were investigating Kensi's past, I'd meet her a couple of times since then, the last being about three weeks before we had the case that blessed us with little Nikki. So we were a bit nervous, worried about what Julia would say and if both of them would take to one another, I seriously hoped so because we were really going to need her in our lives and so was Nikki.  
"Is the bag packed?" Kensi asked as she walked into Nikki's room, I was currently dressing Nikki in one of the dressess that we had brought a couple of days ago. Honestly, the last couple of days since we had been given our two weeks off to settle down and find ourselves a routine had been a blast, we were enjoying the time off and with Nikki, her laugh was the most adorable little sound I had ever heard and I was loving it so much.  
"I think so, just check and make sure it still has a couple of bottles and put in some nappies and everything else is in there" I said and she smiled, walking over and kissing my cheek.  
"Hurry up Shaggy" she said waltzing out with the repacked baby bag. I smiled and looked down at Nikki  
"Mum's being mean Nik promise you'll never be mean to me" I said and she smiled up at me. Picking her up now that she was dressed and ready to go I kissed her forehead and made my way down stairs toward the car.

On the way over I noticed that Kensi wasn't any less nervous than I was, I mean it was a big deal for us taking on this responsibility. The main reason we were heading over was because it was Julia's birthday today and we wanted to spend it with her, it had been planned since the last time we had seen her. So when we arrived at Julia's house, I went and got Nikki out of the back seat and grabbed her baby bag whilst Kensi grabbed the present we had brought. We knocked on the front door and were greeted with a very happy Julia who crushed Kensi in greeting and turned to do the same to me but noticed Nikki and her jaw dropped  
"Who is this precious little gift?" Julia asked looking at Nikki with a huge grin on her face  
"This is Nikki, she's our adopted daughter" Kensi told her mother  
"She's a cutie" Julia said holding out her arms for Nikki, I let her grab her and Nikki wriggled a little before looking up at Julia who was cooing at her, when Nikki found Julia's hand she wrapped her hands around Julia's finger and that was clue enough for all of us to know that they were going to get along just fine.  
"Aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Julia asked as she made her way into the lounge. When Kensi and I were seated on the couch and Julia placed Nikki in her lap she looked at us and asked  
"How old is she?"  
"She's six months old" I answered and she smiled.  
"I know you can't tell me about the case or what happened to her parents, but I'm glad I get to meet her. Its such a wonderful surprise" she said and we smiled.  
"She's been such a blessing for the two of us" Kensi said and Julia smiled  
"You were too Kens, always a breeze to get to do anything, had me and your father wrapped around your little finger from the day you were born. But I knew you were always going to be your daddy's little girl" Julia said remembering things from both of there pasts.

After a couple of hours all of Julia's friends started turning up and we enjoyed ourselves immensely. It was nice getting to know Julia's friends the ones who had known her for the longest time and could tell us stories. At some stage I had managed to grab Nikki off of someone when she was fussing over being around so many people, she'd been down for a sleep and had woken to find the place buzzing with activity, a little bit too much probably for someone so small. I was playing with her fingers as she ooked up at my face with a smile on the adorable little face and cheer in her baby blue eyes. I cooed at her and looked up to see Kensi watching me from across the room, I sat Nikki up a little and with the hand that was wrapped around my finger I used it to wave at her who waved back and I smiled, before kissing Nikki's head. I fet someone tap me on the shoulder and to see Julia standing behind me with a male friend who looked about the same age as Julia  
"I wanted to introduce you to my best friend and work colleague Joesph Klark" I smiled looking between Julia and Joesph  
"I'm Marty Deeks" I said shifting Nikki slightly and shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Jules but never once has she mentioned that she had a granddaughter" he said and I smiled  
"This is Nikki. We're in the process of adopting her, she's been such a blessing to us" I said and he nodded  
"My first daughter was adopted, it was the biggest decsion I had to make but I love her so much. She's doing a Bachelor in Business at the moment to go along with her Bachelor in Law and Commerce" he said and I smiled  
"Thats amazing" I said and he smiled  
"I'm proud of all my kids. Each one unique and full of compassion and love. My youngest Joslyn is twenty three and she is in her final year of her military training" he said and I smiled  
"Thats great you must be proud" I said and he nodded  
"Its a great thing watching your children grow up. I've known Julia for the last thirty years so I've known Kensi quite sometime. I knew her before she ran away from home to go live with her father and it broke Jules heart, even though it was probably what was best for Kensi. But when I heard that Kensi was back I was shocked I mean it took her a long time to come home but she finally did. Julia won't say it but she is incresdibly pleased with the way that Kensi turned out and she was very excited when you proposed to Kensi. I'm glad things are working out for you because its been tough on both of these two and they need someone strong around to support and look out for them and now you have little Nikki here as well, I know its going to be good for you" I smiled as he said all this. I was glad I had Kensi and I'm forever grateful that Kensi and Julia reconnected especially now that we had Nikki to look after.  
"Thank you Joesph" I said really truly meaning it.  
"Your welcome Marty. Just so you know, I've never seen Kensi this happy before. Not even as a little girl, you've made her really happy thats clear to me now" he said and shook my hand as he went to go talk to someone else.

"You look happy" I whispered in Kensi's ear later in the evening. Nikki had fallen asleep now and was resting peacefully in my arms, not even the slightest bit annoyed with the ever rising noise level.  
"I am" she said and I smiled as she relaxed against my arm that I had managed to wrap around her middle.  
"You having fun?" I asked and she nodded  
"I've talked to so many of my mother and fathers friends from before everything happened and its like I never left. Even though we all know thats not true cause I did, but I'm so happy. Just being here today has been a relief for me" she explained and I smiled  
"I'm glad that its making you happy" I said kissing the top of her head. She smiled and then turned toward me  
"I think we should take Nikki home, how long has she been asleep?" she asked and I smiled  
"Oh about the last four hours" I said looking at my watch. It was after midnight and we really needed to get home.  
"Ok we'll just go say goodbye to mum and then we'll be on our way" she said and I nodded, following her as she lead us toward Julia.  
"We're going to take off mum, I hope you had a really good time" Kensi said and was pulled in for a hug by Julia, I smiled, being pulled in for a hug when she let go of Kensi  
"We'll see you soon Julia" I said and she smiled  
"Ok loves you look after my little granddaughter and keep yourselves safe" she said kissing all of us before we made our way out to our car.

After arriving home and putting Nikki to bed, we eventually made it to our own bed and I smiled caressing her and smiling lovingily at Kensi.  
"I really enjoyed myself and I am so glad that your mum accepted Nikki" I said kissing the tip of her nose  
"I know, I was terrified about the idea of her not accepting her but I'm glad she's accepted the idea of being a grandmother" she said and I nodded.  
"I'm also glad I got to catch up with so many people from my childhood, it was weird seeing them all again but I enjoyed it so much" she said and I smiled  
"I know what you mean" I said kissing as I heard the yawn that escaped her mouth.  
"Go to sleep Kens" I whispered kissing her again before we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I hope you really like this chapter, and the fact that it kind of explores Kensi's past to Deeks. I really enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
